Moe and Joe Misbehave at Robin Williams' Funeral and Get Grounded
Moe and Joe Misbehave at Robin Williams' Funeral and Gets Grounded is a episode for the show Moe and Joe Gets Grounded on the Orange Otter Network with the plot and transcript created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Moe and Joe and their family go to the GoCity Church to participate in the funeral of actor and comedian Robin Williams. However, Moe and Joe rapped their version of the Rainbow Monkeys song from Codename: KND (with different lyrics from the real version), and threw Robin Williams' coffin out of the church window and scared everyone in the church away by summoning forth a giant version of the Possessed Regan MacNeil from The Exorcist. This makes them get grounded for 1 million millenniums. Mom and Dad then contact Roobear Koala and his friends to teach the two a strong strict lesson alongside WilliamWill2343, Sophie the Otter, Justdancingsamuel, Queen Lanolin, Wallace and Gromit, Igor the Mii, Shauna, and Joey King. Cast *Eric as Moe, Andy Panda, Carkle100, and Horsey Kangaroo *Simon as Joe and Lance *Joey as Joseph *Diesel as Dad *Kate as Mom and Joey King *Bridget as Female Minister *Young Guy as JaegersYes KaijusNo, Nick Penguin, and Christian Adams *Steven as PriceYes SheperdNo *Dave as WilliamWill2343 and Stimpy *Brian as Samuel and Wallace *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Shauna, and Mimi Rabbit *Kimberly as Roobear Koala *Tween Girl as Laura Koala *Dallas as Angry Grandpa *Kidaroo as Floppy Rabbit and Stinky Whizzleteats *Belle as Pamie Penguin and Queen Lanolin *Julie as Betty Koala *Shy Girl as Mingle *David as Colt Kangaroo, Kiwi, and Ren Höek *Professor as Walter Kangaroo *Paul as Igor the Mii *French-fry as Muddy Mudskipper *? as Coach Zucchini Transcript Mom: "Moe and Joe. You two will be coming with us to Robin Williams' funeral. So you better behave. If not, you two will be grounded for a million millenniums." Dad: "So listen to your mother's advice or you will receive consequences. Understand now?" Moe: "Yes." Joe: "We promise we'll behave!" Mom: "Good." JaegersYes KaijusNo: "And do not disrespect the sadness of Williams' death." Joseph: "Or else, you will be grounded like your mother said." Lance: "So please, be good gentlemen." PriceYes SheperdNo: "Let's go now." they got in church see various users and good cartoon and video game characters as attendants sobbing family sits down Female Minister: "Folks, we're gathered around here in dedication to Robin Williams, a popular actor and comedian. His most known role in an animated work was as Genie from Disney's Aladdin. Died from asphyxiation after being hung by a belt, we were always and still will be proud of him for winning and being nominated for awards. We will truly, and dearly miss him. R.I.P, Mr. Williams, July 21st, 1951-August 11th, 2014." to: Moe and Joe Moe: (talking quietly) "Hey Joe. I have an idea to make this boring funeral fun!" Joe: (talking quietly) "What is it?" Moe: "We can rap our own version of the Rainbow Monkeys song with different lyrics!" Joe: "I love that idea, Joe!" two stand up and begin rapping their song, then everyone becomes shocked Moe: "Rainbow Monkeys, Ra-ainbow Monkeys! Oh man, they're super d*** funky!" Joe: "Spreading 'round some love everywhere they go! Dude, they all make a big rainbow!" Moe: "Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, and Blue! Rainbow Monkeys, Ra-ainbow Monkeys! We love you! Oh yeah baby!" Female Minister: "You two, stop rapping during this funeral. It's impolite!" Moe: "Shut up! We're throwing this crappy coffin outta the window!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" two run to Williams' coffin, pick it up, and toss it out of the church window Joe: "We'll know scare you!" Moe: "REGAN MACNEIL! RISE FROM THE GROUND!" giant, possessed Regan MacNeil pops from the ground, scaring away the attendants and the female minister Moe: "We have to get back home so our family doesn't catch us!" Joe: "OK!" two quickly run away from the church and return home and to their room Moe: (on the computer with Joe) "Now we're going to do a fake DVD opening!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" minutes later Moe: "Awesome! We made the opening to Adventures of the Little Koala: Laura and the Mystery Egg 2011 DVD from Cartoon Network! Real, not fake!" Joe: "Now to upload it on YouTube!" minutes later Moe: "There! It has been uploaded!" Dad: (offscreen) "We're back! Phew! It was a close call, we almost got eaten by the giant Regan MacNeil." Joe: "Oh no! It's our dad!" walks in Dad: "What are you doing, sons?" Moe: "We made the opening to Adventures of the Little Koala: Laura and the Mystery Egg 2011 DVD from Cartoon Network! Real, not fake!" Dad: "Let me see it!" sees the opening, and then becomes shocked Dad: "WHAT THE H***?! MOE AND JOE! THAT OPENING IS A FULL BOOTLEG! AOTLK: LatME was released on VHS in 1990 by Family Home Entertainment, not on DVD in 2011 by Cartoon Network! That's it! You two bad boys aren't grounded for 1 million millenniums, but for 100 million millenniums! I will call Roobear Koala and his friends over to teach you bad boys a strong, strict, painful, miserable, and capital lesson!" Dad: (on the phone) "Hello, Roobear Koala! This is Moe and Joe's dad calling!" to: Roobear Koala on the Koala Family's telephone Roobear: "What do you want, mister?" Dad: (over the phone) "My sons Moe and Joe made a fake DVD opening to your show's home media release called Laura and the Mystery Egg, claiming that it was released in 2011 and came out on DVD as a Cartoon Network release! But that's not all! They misbehaved at Robin Williams' funeral by rapping their own version of the Rainbow Monkey song from KND with different lyrics, threw Williams' coffin out the church window, and scared us away with a giant version of Regan MacNeil in her possessed form! Ground the two for this!" Roobear: "Ugh! That is it! I am bringing my sister Laura and my friends over here to your house! It may be a long trip since we live in Australia, but we'll be there in almost no time at all!" back to Moe and Joe's room Dad: (on the phone) "OK, Roobear. See you soon. Goodbye!" Dad: "Moe and Joe, Roobear and his friends will be here ASAP!" they arrived Dad: "Moe and Joe, not only Roobear and his friends are here, but also Sophie the Otter, Queen Lanolin, Wallace and Gromit, Samuel, Joey King, and WilliamWill2343. They're here to teach you a lesson! As for you, visitors, introduce yourselves, please!" Roobear: "Hello, Moe and Joe! My name is Roobear Koala! What I heard from the call was that you made a fake DVD opening to my show's only home video release and misbehaved at Robin Williams' funeral, you bad boys!" Laura: "I'm Laura Koala! Even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them!" Floppy: "I am Floppy Rabbit, Roobear's best friend! I bet I can invent better stuff than you, because all you invent are fake VHS and DVD openings, even though they're not necessarily inventions!" Mimi: "My name's Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! You know that Laura and the Mystery Egg wasn't released on DVD by Cartoon Network in 2011, it was on VHS by Family Home Entertainment in 1990!" Nick Penguin: "I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, Moe and Joe! You're the worst Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network lovers in the world!" Pamie Penguin: "My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You don't make a sad event a disgrace by making a rap, throwing Mr. Williams' coffin out of the window, and scaring the people away with a giant, possessed Regan MacNeil from The Exorcist! And you boys were probably happy from Williams' death!" Betty Koala: "I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you two the most out of any person we've faced in our lives!" Mingle: "I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! I'm so scared of you two, that you are grounded for a very very very long time! The bootleg DVD opening is gonna be gone for good soon! Plus, we are disappointed in both of you for misbehaving at the funeral! We miss Robin Williams! You should feel sad for his death too!" Kiwi: "My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera!" Walter: "I'm Walter..." Horsey: "I'm Horsey..." Colt: "And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you two out with Walter's boomerangs!" Christian Adams: "I am Christian Adams. Moe and Joe, you need to watch Henry Hugglemonster DVDs, like the ones I brought. {holds up the DVDs for 3 to 4 seconds before putting them down} Sophie the Otter: "Moe and Joe, we meet again. You know that I'm Sophie the Otter. You boys have to stop misbehaving or you'll be sent to jail forever!" Samuel: "I am Samuel, AKA Justdancingsamuel on GoAnimate V2 Wiki. You will become a Just Dance fan like me and my girlfriend Joey King!" Joey King: "I am Joey King! Start liking the films I star in that are not made by either Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network!" Queen Lanolin: "I am Queen Lanolin. All the Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network characters told you both that they will never see you both ever again!" Igor the Mii: "My name's Igor the Mii. Start liking Nintendo, you bad boys!" Shauna: "I'm Shauna! You will forget your memories all about Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network!" Carkle100: "I am Carkle100 the Animatronic Beast Boy! You both will no longer watch the Teen Titans series. Why? Because it is made by Cartoon Network." Wallace: "Hello! My name is Wallace, and this is Gromit. Both of you need to pay attention to my franchise and not Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network!" WilliamWill2343: "Last, but definitely not least, my name's WilliamWill2343, AKA Quintion Carroll White! How dare you make a fake DVD opening based on my favorite Nick Jr. show from the 1980's to the early 1990's and misbehave at Robin Williams' funeral?! Don't you guys think that he was a great actor and comedian?! Anyway, let's begin your punishments." Stimpy: My name is Stimpy. I bet I'll throw you on the electric fence the next time you see us play Don't Whiz On The Electric Fence." Muddy Mudskipper: "The name's Muddy Mudskipper. My show is better than your actions, lousy bum." Stinky Whizzleteats: "I am Stinky Whizzleteats. I GOT A CALL ABOUT WHAT YOUR MOM SAID, BUT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE THEM! WHY DIDN'T YOU BELIEVE THEM?!" Coach Zucchini: "COACH Z HERE! I WAS IN THE FUNERAL WHEN YOU TWO SCARED ME AWAY! NOW I WILL DISGUISE AS A MR. HOLLYWOOD WITH THE HEAD AND VOICE AND ATTACK YOU BOTH!" Zucchini puts on his Mr. Hollywood suit and head. Coach Zucchini: (in his disguised voice) "Take a memo on this!" Zucchini uses Double Talk, with the red words "DOUBLE TALK!" in a Mickey font as this happens. "-999", also in red, appears above Moe and Joe." Coach Zucchini takes off his disguise. Ren Höek: "I am Ren. YOU GAVE ME NIGHTMARES ABOUT STIMPY, FORCED ME TO WATCH THE POPPLES AND FURBY ISLAND, WATCHED THE EPISODE "MAN'S BEST FRIEND" TO GET GROUNDED, AND NOW THIS?! MAN, YOU'RE SUCH AN EEEEEEEEEEDIOT! YOU NEED PUNISHMENTS!" Igor the Mii: "First punishment, we'll change your voices to Princess and Kayla respectively." Joey King: "Start!" Moe: (now speaking in Princess' voice) "No no no no no no no no no no!" Joe: (now speaking in Kayla's voice) "Change it back! Change it back!" Shauna: "We will not change your voices back. That's what you get for misbehaving at the funeral and making a fake DVD opening!" Carkle100: "I agree. Besides, you will both sound like girls until you die." Joey King: "Second punishment, Roobear and Laura will force you two to watch the AOTLK episode, Is Weather a Frog?" Moe: "No no no no no no no!" Joe: "We hate The Little Koala!" Roobear: "We do not care!" [Roobear and Laura bring out a TV and turn it on, displaying the title card for Is Weather a Frog?] minutes later Samuel: "Third punishment, the Kangaroo Bros. will attack you with boomerangs!" Walter: "Boys, attack them with boomerangs!" Colt: "You're on, Walter!" Horsey, and Colt attack Moe and Joe with boomerangs. The action is censored Moe: "Ow! That was awful!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" Queen Lanolin: "Fourth punishment, you will listen to the Dance Mix. We will begin dancing in 5...4...3...2...1...Go!" Dance Mix starts and plays music that contains songs not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network. It lasts for about 8 minutes. The first phrase consists of the Dennis and Gnasher (2009) theme song, the Timon and Pumbaa theme song, Firework by Katy Perry, the Coronation Street theme song, Fruit Salad from The Wiggles, Nick Jr. is Just for Me song, and Where Is The Love by The Black Eyed Peas. The second phrase consists of I'm Horrid Henry song, the Futurama theme song, Hound Dog by Elvis Presley, A Whole New World from Aladdin, the House of Mouse theme song, the Rugrats theme song, the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command theme song, and The Hairbrush song from VeggieTales. The third phrase consists of the Phineas and Ferb theme song, the Emmerdale theme song, A Spoonful of Sugar from Mary Poppins, The Birthday Song by the Cbeebies Presenters, Cbeebies Discover and Do song, Cbeebies Big Fun Time song, Teletubbies Say Eh Oh song, Come for the Ride from Thomas and Friends, and Gangnam Style by PSY. The fourth phrase consists of Yellow Submarine by The Beatles, The Magic Key theme song, Can We Fix It from Bob the Builder, the Rastamouse theme song, the Balamory theme song, The Lampies theme song, the Caillou theme song, Leave Right Now by Will Young, and Flobbadance from Bill and Ben. The fifth phrase consists of What's In His Bag from Postman Pat, the Hilltop Hospital theme song, the Rosie and Jim theme song, the Wallace and Gromit theme song, the Little Einsteins theme song, the Rubbadubbers theme song, I Just Can't Wait to Be King from The Lion King, Human Again from Beauty and the Beast, and the Jojo's Circus theme song. The sixth phrase consists of the Maisy theme song, the Rolie Polie Olie theme song, the Same Smile theme song, Brum Brum Gets Things Done, the Wide Eye theme song, the Everything's Rosie theme song, If I Didn't Have You from Monsters Inc., Share Your Stuff from Barney, The Hoobs theme song, the In the Night Garden theme song, and Afro Circus/I Like to Move It from Madagascar. The seventh phrase consists of the Joshua Jones theme song, the Fireman Sam theme song, the 64 Zoo Lane theme song, Real Gone from Cars, Go to Sleep My Sleepy Head by Nat King Cole, the Fimbles theme song, the Hot Dog song from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, the Bear in the Big Blue House theme song, and the Tweenies theme song. The last phrase consists of the Hooley Dooleys theme song, the Mopatop's Shop theme song, the Homes Under the Hammer theme song, Beyond the Sea from Finding Nemo, Let It Go from Frozen, the Construction Site theme song, The Bing Bong Song from Peppa Pig, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers song, the Chuggington theme song, the Franny's Feet theme song, and No One's Lazy in Lazytown song. stops dancing Sophie: "Fifth punishment, I'll put diapers on both of you!" Joe: "We're way too old for diapers!" Moe: "I agree with Joe!" Sophie: "Age does not matter." Ren Höek: "I AGREE WITH SOPHIE!!!" Stimpy: "Me too." (Sophie puts diapers on both of them as the action is censored) Colt: "Now that your diapers are on, you will only use your diapers instead of the toilet! We will donate your underwear to charity and remove the toilet!" Christian Adams: "You 2 will now watch the Henry Hugglemonster DVDs I brought. Adams puts the HH: Meet The Hugglemonsters DVD in their DVD player. A white square appears above Moe and Joe, showing the FBI Warning, the Disney Home Entertainment logo, the Disney FastPlay logo, the menu (for about 10 seconds), the Disney DVD logo, and the intro. Cut to a screen saying "30 minutes later...". Cut back to the living room. Christian Adams: "Now that you 2 have watched these DVDs..." Horsey: "There is no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS and DVD stuff, no WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network movies, TV shows, video games, and music, no Warner Bros. Movie World, no fast food places, no Looney Tunes, no Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, no Adult Swim original programming, and further more!" Walter: "You'll only eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, ear twigs, car tax, baby food, beer, vodkas, chicken feet soup, bug salad, rat burgers, baby rat burgers, fried frog legs, dried lizards, and other gross things!" Moe: "Yuck!" Joe: "We hate that gross s***!" Kiwi: "We do not care. They're what you're only allowed to eat and that is final!" Mingle: "You'll watch non-Warner Bros., Turned Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network prime time shows like Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, The X-Files, Cheers, Night Gallery, Father Ted, The Twilight Zone, Family Ties, Ugly Betty, The X-Factor, Harry Hill's TV Burp, Malcolm in the Middle, Miami Vice, Eastenders, Judge Judy, 8 Simple Rules, Home Improvement, Parks and Recreation, Coronation Street, 60 Minute Makeover, Emmerdale, You've Been Framed, Homes Under the Hammer, Cash in the Attic, Yes, Dear, Lost, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, South Park, Drawn Together, King of the Hill, and others as well. I'm pretty sure they're not made by WB, you know!" Betty Koala: "You'll watch kids shows not made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network like Doug, Rugrats, The Ren and Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life, All That, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, The Amanda Show, Pelswick, As Told By Ginger, The Fairly OddParents, Invader Zim, Dennis and Gnasher, Jimmy Neutron, ChalkZone, All Grown Up, Danny Phantom, Sonic X, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Catscratch, Avatar: The Last Airbender, El Tigre, The X's, Back at the Barnyard, iCarly, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, The Penguins of Madagascar, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, Horrid Henry, TUFF Puppy, Sorry I've Got No Head, Bear Behaving Badly, Trapped, Robot and Monster, Horrible Histories, Sanjay and Craig, Fleabag Monkeyface, Breadwinners, The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, The Wuzzles, DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Goof Trop, Bonkers, Marsupilami, Schnookums and Meat, Gargoyles, Timon and Pumbaa, Jungle Cubs, Quack Pack, Nightmare Ned, Recess, Pepper Ann, Teacher's Pet, Lizzie McGuire, The Proud Family, Teamo Supremo, Kim Possible, House of Mouse, The Buzz on Maggie, The Replacements, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Shake it Up, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., and other shows as well!" Pamie Penguin: "Also, you will be forced to watch preschool shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sesame Street, The Hooley Dooleys, Hi-5, Blue's Clues, Arthur, Bubble Guppies, The Shiny Show, The Wonder Pets, The Hoobs, Team Umizoomi, Salty's Lighthouse, Little Bill, Chuggington, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Brum, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Angelina Ballerina, Caillou, Andy Pandy." Panda appears Andy Panda: "Did you just call me, Pamie?" Pamie Penguin: "Not you, Andy Panda! I mean Andy Pandy, as in a British TV show! Can you please get out of our way so we can finish punishing Moe and Joe?" Andy Panda: "Oops. It was a mistake. My apologies." Panda runs away crying Pamie Penguin: "Let's carry on listing the preschool shows you will watch. Johnny and the Sprites, El Nombre, Boohbah, Postman Pat, Mike the Knight, Tree-Fu Tom, The Octonauts, Bob the Builder, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, In the Night Garden, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Rubbadubbers, Woolly and Tig, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, The Magic Key, Eddy and the Bear, Hilltop Hospital, Angelmouse, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Imagination Movers, Little Einsteins, The Pajanimals, Max and Ruby, VeggieTales, Kipper, Bear in the Big Blue House, Maisy, Tickety Toc, The Wiggles, Bananas in Pajamas, Wide Eye, Everything's Rosie, Joshua Jones, Tractor Tom, Lazytown, Bosco, Balamory, Maple Town, Dragon Tales, The Lampies, Driver Dan's Story Train, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Franny's Feet, Rolie Polie Olie, Out of the Box, PB&J Otter, Jojo's Circus, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Wobbly Land, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Handy Manny, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Fireman Sam, Tweenies, 3rd and Bird, Henry Hugglemonster, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, Same Smile, 64 Zoo Lane, Get Squiggling, Fifi and the Flowertots, Engie Benjy, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Zack and Quack, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Rosie and Jim, Franklin, Bill and Ben, Olivia, Peppa Pig, and all other preschool shows not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network!" Nick Penguin: "The only movies you two will be allowed to watch are Disney and DreamWorks movies like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Mulan, A Bug's Life, Tarzan, Dinosaur, The Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Lilo and Stitch, Treasure Planet, Finding Nemo, Brother Bear, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Chicken Little, The Wild, Cars, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, Planes, Frozen, Antz, The Prince of Egypt, The Road to El Dorado, Chicken Run, Shrek, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Shark Tale, Madagascar Trilogy, Over the Hedge, Flushed Away, Bee Movie, Kung Fu Panda, Monsters vs. Aliens, How to Train Your Dragon, Megamind, Puss in Boots, Rise of the Guardians, The Croods, Turbo, and others!" Mimi Rabbit: "You will play educational and preschool show video games like JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, Rayman Brain Games, Math Blaster, Sesame Street video games, Living Books, Pajama Sam, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Tails and the Music Maker, Disney Learning, BBC Multimedia video games, Dora the Explorer video games, Thomas and Friends video games, and other educational and preschool show video games not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. They're the only video games you will play from now on!" Floppy Rabbit: "You will only listen to Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Nyan Cat, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, the Barney theme song, Silly Songs with Larry, Thomas and Friends, The Hooley Dooleys, Hi-5, The Backstreet Boys, Michael Jackson, Metallica, AC-DC, Harlem Shake, Elvis Presley, Take That, Nat King Cole, The Black Eyed Peas, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, Katy Perry, Madonna, Will Young, Cyndi Lauper, The Beatles, The C.R.S Players, Green Day, Ke$ha, Nick Jr. Songs, Cbeebies Songs, Nickleback, Gangnam Style, and others not made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network!" Wallace: "Not only you will watch Disney and DreamWorks movies, but that will also include watching my movies like A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Muddy Mudskipper: "Lousy bum, you'll also watch my show in any R&S episode that has it, and you'll watch any episode of R&S that has me outside it, regardless of these two facts." Dad: "And oh, Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa is coming to give both of you blood noses and both of you will cry like Zaza and Zuzu Zebra." Green runs into Moe and Joe's room Moe: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Joe: "Not the Angry Grandpa!" Green gives Moe and Joe blood noses. We then hear a sound clip of Zaza and Zuzu Zebra crying from the Peppa Pig episode called "The Sleepover" Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "No! No more mommy for both of you! This is what you get for misbehaving at Robin's funeral and for making a fake DVD opening! So no more Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network for you both!" Laura Koala: "Roobear and I agree with them!" Dad: "We will now send the two of you to the Family Home Entertainment notepad logo from 1985!" and Mom send Moe and Joe upwards and out of sight to: Moe and Joe on a black screen Moe: "Now we're all here on this lonely, dark place!" Joe: "What will happen next?" yellow notepad flips onto the screen and crushes Moe and Joe Moe: "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Get off!" rest of the logo plays, and when the notepad disappears, we see Moe and Joe bruised and heavily injured Joe: "At least we're not dead!" cut to a shot of Sophie the Otter, along with PB&J, Opal, Ernest, and the other Lake Hoohaw citizens laughing at Moe and Joe bruised and heavily injured Senator Josie: (appearing mad while accompanied by the same political figures and celebrities as in Moe and Joe Get Grounded For Insulting the Baby Triplets and Fat Jelly Grounds her Normal Version and Gets Grounded on a red background) "HEY! Come back here right this minute, Moe and Joe! That's it! You are soooooooooooooooooo grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 12345678902468013579086429753133669988442281828384858687888889890000000000 years!" Trivia *Some of Stinky Whizzleteats' second line resembles one of his lyrics from the HHJJ song from the R&S episode Stimpy's Invention. Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos